Let Me In
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: After the events of I'm No Hero, Austin & Ally had finally found a happy place but everything is distrupted when a certain person enter their lives. Sequel to I'm No Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! It's currently 1:46 am and I'm here posting this. Hehe, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been several months since Austin Moon and Ally Dawson got together. They were happily in a stable relationship. Austin and Ally graduated a few weeks after they got together. Ally decided to take up a job at Sonic Boom in the Mall of Miami as she took a few classes at a community college. She wanted to be close with Austin and her father, after all that has happened, and she also wanted to do the one thing she loved most since she was a child - Music.

One day, Austin was sitting on the couch with his legs up on the table as he watched tv.

"Austin! I'm heading out soon. You want anything?" asked Malcolm Moon, Austin's uncle.

"Nah, I'm good," Austin Moon said to his uncle.

Austin heard the door open.

"Austin? There's somebody here to see you," Malcolm Moon said.

Austin got up from the couch, "Uncle Mal, I told you a thousand times. If it's Ally, you just need to let her in," he said as he made his way to the door.

"April... Hi," Austin said with a smile.

"Hi Austin," April said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you, dumbass," April said as she hit his arm playfully.

"You two have fun. I have to go," Uncle Mal said as he opened the door again.

"Ally, hi," Mal said.

"Morning, Mr Moon," Ally said with a smile.

"Now Ally, how many times must I tell you?"

"Right. I'm sorry, Mr- I mean Mal. I totally forgot," Ally said.

"I'm headin out now," he said as he walked out. Ally said goodbye as she let herself in. She found Austin and a girl hugging each other. They pulled away as Austin's eyes landed on hers.

"Ally," he said as a smile crept on his face.

The girl spun around and looked at her. The girl was blonde and looked about their age - give or take. She was really beautiful. She was about the same height as Ally and she had blue-green eyes which were stunningly beautiful.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"Ally, this is April. April, this is Ally Dawson. The love of my life," Austin said proudly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Ally shut her eyes as she leaned her head back as a hand reached out and touched his cheek lovingly before she straightened and looked at the other blonde.

April's smile widen.

"Congratulations, you lucky bastard," April said.

"I'm April. Nice to meet you," she said to Ally.

"Ally," Ally said awkwardly.

"April's a good friend. We're sparring partners actually."

Ally gave him a small smile.

"Um, I can see that you're busy catching up. I'll come back later," she said.

"Wait, you just got here," Austin said as he took her hands.

Ally looked away and pulled away from his touch, even though it killed her.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

Ally Dawson shook her head and walked out, leaving Austin very confused. He looked over at April before he chased after his girlfriend.

"Ally, wait!" Austin said as he caught up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Austin, I gave up my dream for you. To be close to you. The least you can do is remember our anniversary," Ally said as she stormed off.

Austin wanted to chase after her but he felt that it would make things worst. He went back into the house.

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"What day is it today?"

"It's Tuesday, May 5th. Why?"

"Shit," Austin cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"It's our anniversary today," he said.

"I've planned out this elaborate date, only to find out that it's today."

"Well, then what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to fix this."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ally was writing in her book, behind the counter of Sonic Boom when suddenly the lights went out and the light strums of an acoustic guitar could be heard.<p>

"_Lovin' you ain't easy, nothing ever is._"

"_But I will keep on fightin' for a love like this_," out of the shadows, a spotlight was shown and Austin Moon was singing 'Easy Love'.

"_You know I wouldn't have it, any other way._"

"_Even when times get tough. Don't want no easy love_," he sang as he put aside the guitar and held her hand in his.

"Ally, I had this day all planned out but I lost track of time amongst all of it and I'm sorry," he said.

"Austin, what's all this?"

"Ally, I'm not the most perfect guy and I've made several mistakes in my life but," he smiled, "You're not one of them."

"You're the most beautiful, talented, smartest girl I know and I'm crazy in love with you."

"I know that this is early but," he paused as he reached for a tiny velvet box from his back pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Austin-"

"Open it," he said.

She slowly opened the box and saw a gold ring with a small diamond in it. There was also a tiny engraving. It said "_Music_".

"It's a promise ring," he said.

She looked up at him in surprised.

"I know it's not much but-"

"I love it," she said, cutting him off.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. The lights came back on and the customers began applauding. Ally pulled away and giggled as her boyfriend held her close.

"I love you, Ally. Only you."

"I love you too, Austin. So much."

* * *

><p>After that, the couple pulled away and slowly made their way to the food court.<p>

"I'm sorry I ran out on you," Ally said.

"I honestly have no idea what came over me. I'm honestly not the jealous type," she rambled on.

Austin just smiled, "You're adorable, you know that?"

Ally turned and gave him a look. Austin chuckled.

"I'm serious. You're an adorable dork. You're adorkable," Austin said.

"You're cute," Ally said as she kissed his lips softly before pulling away. Austin wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist as they continued walking.

"Is it okay if we meet up with your friend? April, was it?" Ally asked.

Austin smiled in surprise, "Really?"

"I'm doing this for you," Ally said.

"So can we?"

Austin's smile widen, "Yeah. We can."

* * *

><p><strong>How's that so far? Leave a review and tell me what you think, okay? I love you guys! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So for the past hour, I've been rereading the reviews on I'm No Hero because I wasn't feeling too good about myself. I almost forgot how much support you guys give me and I appreciate every single one of you and your reviews mean the world to me. Your constant and kind words make me smile.**

**The reason why I've been MIA (missing in action) was because at one point of 2014, I've stopped writing fanfictions because of the constant pressure of people asking me to update. I've had massive writer's block and couldn't continue because I had other ideas for stories. So I stopped writing fanfics and started writing my original stories. Technically, ALL my fanfics are originals because the character traits and personality are mine. The only thing different is their name. That's why I always write AU (Alternate Universe).**

**So recently, I found inspiration. I'm happy because a girl group called Fifth Harmony inspire me. They make me feel good about myself because sometimes, I need that reminder. But since I'm happy, I'm having difficulty writing all the negative and dark scenes that I usually write in I'm No Hero, Let Her Go, etc. So, I'm trying a different approach for Let Me In (I'm No Hero sequel) and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Phew! Thank god! I taught you were going to rip my head off for a second there," said April.

Ally let out a light chuckle, "No, I'm not that cruel."

"Well, I'm glad. I really hope that we can be friends."

Ally smiled, "Me too," she said.

Ally Dawson turned to her boyfriend, "Hey Austin, I gotta go. I have a study group in an hour," she said.

"Okay," he said.

She gave him a peck on the lips before walking away. Austin watched as Ally walked off. Austin smiled before turning back. He looked up and saw April giving him a weird smile.

"What?"

"You are so whipped," she said.

"What? Am not!"

"Are too! I can totally see you doing whatever she ask you to," April said.

"Shut up," Austin said.

April smiled, "It's nice to see you happy," she said.

"Thanks," Austin said as he returned the smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ally was looking for a book at the library for her study group. She pulled out a book and saw a boy smiling at her at the other side of the bookshelf. Ally smiled as she placed the book back and went on searching. She pulled out another book and found the same boy there.<p>

"Can I help you?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, can you?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

The boy let out a light chuckle, "I'm Asher. Asher Blake," said the boy. Asher had short light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He smiled charmingly at her with a smile that would probably make a girl swoon.

"Ally Dawson."

"So, Ally, what are you doing?"

"What do you think? Clearly, I'm looking for a book."

"I think I can help you with that," he said as he walked around the bookshelf.

Ally noticed how he was using crutches to walk. She quickly looked away and saw that he was smiling.

"I uh, I was in an accident," he said.

"I'm sorry," Ally said.

"Don't be. At least I'm not in a wheelchair," he joked.

"So what book are you looking for?"

A smile appeared on Ally's face as she accepted his offer to help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Austin was at the gym, sparring with a man twice his age. The man threw a few punches but Austin moved swiftly as he dodged the punches. Austin watched as the man made the next move. Before he could land another one, Austin caught his arm midair in an arm lock and twisted it. Austin used all of the weight and tossed him down and pinned him until the man tapped him. Austin smiled proudly at his victory as he got up and helped the man up.<p>

"Nice moves," a voice said.

Austin spun around and saw April approaching him.

"Thanks," he said.

"I haven't seen you fight in a while," April said.

"Well... I got stabbed," Austin said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah but it was worth it. Me and Ally have been through a lot and I got stabbed for saving her life. It was worth it though," he said.

"So, you're here, beating the crap out of people because...?"

"Because I have nothing better to do," Austin joked as he drank from his water bottle.

"Can't you get a proper job? Like any normal person would do?" April asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked as he set his bottle down.

"Alright then. Spar with me. Just like old times."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," April said.

Austin agreed. The two stepped onto the mat and stood in their fighting stance. Austin looked at her as he analyzed her. He saw her feet move and he managed to block the kick. In a split second, it was followed by a right jab, which he also managed to block. Austin blocked every single attack and the two blondes were moving quickly. Dodging every attack. It was then, Austin had noticed a kink in her attack. He saw her throw a right jab. He dodged it and grabbed her arm and threw her over. She felt on her back and he easily pinned her until she tapped out. They pulled apart and he helped her up.

"You're as good as I remembered," April said.

"Thanks but I have my uncle to thank for that," he said.

"Why did he teach you how to fight?"

"He saw me punching a punching bag senselessly one day. I had no form and I was fueled by anger."

"When he thought me how to fight, he also thought me how to control that anger. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here," Austin said.

"If you learnt how to fight then, how do you always beat me before?"

"That's easy. You're a girl and I'm stronger than you," Austin said.

April's jaw dropped as she punched him in the arm, "Jerk!"

Austin chuckled before he grabbed his bag and headed for the locker room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ally had just finished her study session with her study group and was about to leave when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Asher walking towards her with his crutches.<p>

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home."

"Oh, you don't stay on campus?"

"No. I only take a few classes."

"Oh. Can I give you a lift?"

"No, it's fine. My boyfriend's coming to pick me up."

"Boyfriend? You uh... You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Ally said.

"I see. Well, see you around, Ally," Asher said before walking away. Not long after Austin pulled up in front of the library and Ally entered the car.

"How's your study group?"

"It was good. How's gym?"

"Exhausting. I just want to lie in bed and cuddle with you," Austin pouted.

"Aw, you're so cute," Ally said before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before he drove off.

"You know, you should really consider moving in with me," Austin said.

A smile crept on Ally's face, "What?"

Austin pulled up in front of Ally's house and killed the engine.

"You heard me."

"Ally, you practically already live there. And Uncle Mal only stayed because he didn't want me to live alone. He has an apartment near the station."

"You seriously want me to move in with you?" Ally asked.

Austin took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I want nothing more than to be with you. And moving in would be a bonus," he said.

"If this is too fast-"

She cut him off, "No. It's not." Ally leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>A special thank you to those who reviewed in the previous chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked it and I'm so glad you enjoyed I'm No Hero. Like I always said, your reviews mean the world to me and I wouldn't be writing anymore if it weren't for you guys. I love you and you're beautiful! Have a nice day where ever you are. :) - RausllyCaskett<strong>


End file.
